Un cafe para un judio
by LittleMalory
Summary: Kyle termina con su novia y encuentra a alguien mucho mas 'dulce' e inocente, lo cual lo termina metiendo en graves problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**South Park no me pertenece y eso ya lo deberían saber, creo yo :/**

**Café Para Un Judío / ****Capitulo 1: capuchino o expresso?**

**E**ra una noche maravillosa, el aire se sentía bien y la navidad estaba cerca.

- Kyle, vamos al café de los Tweak, ¿vienes?- pregunto el señor broflovski que se encontraba tocando la puerta de su adolescente hijo, Kyle broflovski.

- claro, en un segundo bajo- al decir esto el pelirrojo apago su mp3, calzo sus zapatillas favoritas y tomo su abrigo para abrir la puerta de su habitación y bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cafetería de los Tweak.

Al llegar el y su familia a su destino y entrar por la puerta principal tomando asiento en aquellas mesas tan monas que tenia el lugar, la madre de Tweek los atendió.

- buenas noches familia broflovski, ¿Qué desean beber? – tomo la orden amablemente la señora Tweak

- yo quiero un café moka – pidió Sheila

- que sean dos – añadió el padre de familia.

- yo quiero un americano – dijo el joven canadiense

- no ike, no puedes tomar algo tan fuerte, mejor traiga una café con leche- interrumpió Sheila cambiando la orden de su niño de 12 años.-

- ¿y tu Kyle?- pregunto algo molesto pero tranquilo su pequeño hermano.

- yo quiero un expresso – dijo Kyle, quería pensar las cosas con detenimiento del _porque_ su novia bebe había terminado con el, además tenia tarea que terminar.

_Minutos después…_

_- _l-lo siento m-mucho por la gahh demora – dijo Tweek mientras dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa donde se encontraban los broflovski.

- no te preocupes Tweek- dijo Sheila con una sonrisa dulce y reconfortable.

- muchas gahh gracias señora b-broflovski- dijo el mesero mientras observaba al pelirrojo y este lo observaba a el.

- Tweek. Tu rostro, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kyle sorprendido al ver que el joven Tweak tenia una marca rojiza en la mejilla derecha.

- gah lo siento tengo cosas que a-atender –gruño el mesero dando media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Al terminar los broflovski con sus bebidas, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa pero Kyle tenia que calmar su curiosidad con lo de Tweek, tratando de que su familia lo dejara solo por unos minutos y el luego los alcanzaba pero al ser su madre muy sobre protectora, ella prefirió esperarlo en el auto.

- pero no te tardes- grito el padre de Kyle desde el interior del automóvil.

-te prometo que no me tardare.- gruño Kyle mientras volvía al café.

-Tweek, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- gah perdona pero tengo mucho t-trabajo y es mucha gahh presión

-¡Tweek! – grito la señora Tweak

-c-creo que será mejor gah hablar otro día

- mejor- dicho esto Kyle se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto para poder llegar a su casa, pensar las cosas y terminar un proyecto que le faltaba.

Pero… ¿Por qué Kyle broflovski se intereso tanto en Tweek Tweak? ¿Seria porque quería ser su amigo? ¿Por qué quería probar _cosas_ nuevas?¿es acaso que le empezaba a gustar el adicto a la cafeína?

Ni el, ni nadie conocían la razón.

Al día siguiente, el la cafetería de la escuela, se encontraban Kenny, Stan y Kyle hablando acerca de temas de interés tontos pero interesantes.

- yo digo que la mas buena de la clase es bebe – dijo Kenny

- ¡cállate hijo de perra!-gruño Kyle molesto al recordar que bebe Stevens ya no seria mas su pareja

- lo siento viejo,-dijo Kenny -¿y como te fue con los padres de Wendy?-cambio de tema el rubio dirigiéndose a el azabache.

-algo incomodo, pero bien –respondió Stan sin dar mas detalles

- y ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche Kyle?- pregunto Kenny mientras observaba a el pelirrojo.

- tengo que arreglar algo, en un momento vuelvo.-diciendo esto se levanto de su lugar y se encamino a donde estaba el adicto a la cafeína.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban Clyde Donovan, Token Blake y Tweek Tweak se dio cuenta de que faltaba el azabache de Craig Tucker.

- ¿donde estará Craig? el siempre esta con sus 'amigos'- pensó Kyle

- hola Tweek – exclamo sentándose al lado de Donovan y Blake para quedar en frente de Tweak

-gah h-hola Kyle- saludo el rubio mas tranquilo q el día anterior

- ¿tu que haces aquí broflovski?- pregunto extrañado Token al verlo hablando con ellos, con Tweek.

- tengo que hablar con Tweek – diciendo esto tomo a el rubio del brazo y se lo llevo al jardín

- sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo para darle confianza al joven Tweak.

- muchas gah g-gracias Kyle

-¿podrías decirme quien te lastimo?- pregunto el broflovski algo impaciente mientras tocaba levemente la marca en el rostro de Tweek.

- no se si sea buena idea decirte – susurro preocupado el rubio

- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré – susurro Kyle cerca del oído de su acompañante logrando q este se sonrojara notablemente.

- C-Craig me gah golpea cuando no lo obedezco, cuando esta de mal humor o cuando tenemos relaciones.

- ¿has hablado con el acerca de lo que tu sientes?

- es mucha gah presión además me puede castigar – dijo el rubio mas tembloroso de lo normal.

- dile, yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante

-¡Tweek! – grito una voz seductora y amenazante

- Jesucristo gah me encontró ahora me va a l-lastimar- grito y miro a todos lados el joven Tweak

- no te atrevas a tocar un solo cabello de Tweek – advirtió el pelirrojo al azabache mientras este se detenía en frente de el.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que te has enamorado de lo que me pertenece? ¿Y Stanley?- gruño Craig tratando de confundir a Kyle.

- yo solo lo defiendo porque no tienes derecho de hacerlo sufrir, además, entre stan y yo solo hay amistad y nada mas.-gruño Kyle en su defensa.

- yo hago con el lo que se me da la gana .dijo furioso Tucker mientras tomaba la mano de su victima para poder así llevársela y _castigarla_, pero Kyle lo impidió con un golpe dado en el abdomen del azabache logrando que, mientras el yacía agachado, el y Tweek corrieran lo mas que podían hasta llegar a los pasillos internos del instituto.

-¡Jesucristo! gracias Kyle, fue mucha presión para mi- dijo el rubio jadeante pero tranquilo ya que al menos no seria castigado ese día.

-no te preocupes, el no te hara daño mientras yo siga vivo.-musito al pelirrojo mientras posaba su mano en la del joven Tweek.

- K-Kyle, ¿por que gah haces esto por mi?

Kyle no estaba seguro de que hacia y lo que decía, pero lo que diría en ese momento seria, talvez, una mala o buena idea.

- porque me gustas Tweek .dijo esto mientras abrazaba al rubio. Logrando que el chico se sonrojara como un tomate y se tranquilizara entre esos brazos y con esas palabras.

- es mucha presión, pero, creo que también te quiero – susurro el rubio tan tranquilo que no le dio ni espasmos ni se trabo al hablar, estaba totalmente tranquilo, en paz.

- gracias por entenderme –susurro broflovski mientras sus labios se acercaban a los labios de su compañero.

- Kyle yo…-fue callado por un beso dulce y apasionado, los labios de Kyle sabían a café expresso

- ¿Kyle? –exclamo extrañado Stanley al ver a su amigo besando al adicto al café Tweek.

- ¿S-Stan? – tartamudeo el pobre Tweak sonrojado mientras saboreaba el sabor impregnado de la boca de Kyle en sus labios.

- interrumpes algo importante –dijo el pelirrojo saboreando, igual que Tweek, el sabor de los labios de su nuevo amor.

- lo siento, creo q mejor los dejo solos.-dicho esto Stanley se dio la media vuelta para dejar solos, en su apasionado _amor _al judío y al adicto a la cafeína.

- gah, Kyle, yo…- trato de hablar el rubio

- no digas nada sólo disfrútalo – susurro Kyle mientras volvía a besar esos labios con un dulce sabor, tal vez el sabor del capuchino. Así duraron, entre besos y abrazos y talvez manoseos hasta que toco la campana.

**Wow mi segundo fic aquí lo tienen :) a petición de symphknot, quien al igual q a mi nos gusta Kyle broflovski yupi :D ****Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic y por decir que fue muy bueno, les prometo que después haré un craigxwendy por los que pensaron que al final quedarían juntos. ****Espero les guste esta pareja de la cual no muchos escriben. ****¿Será este el final? Noo, eso espero :P **

**Se aceptan comentarios buenos o malos, sugerencias etc. ****Coman frutas y verduras y realicen ejercicio al menos 30 min. al día, lo digo porq me preocupo por ustedes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Café Dulce Para Un Judío**

**Capitulo 2: placer no correspondido.**

-Parece que va a ser una fuerte llovizna- predijo un pelirrojo mientras miraba al cielo nublado.

- lo se –contesto un joven azabache- ¿puedo preguntarte acerca de lo de ayer?

- si quieres – respondió algo indiferente aquel pelirrojo.

- ¿quieres a Tweek? ¿o solo es un juego como lo q paso con bebe?

Stan sabia muy bien que bárbara termino con Kyle por la simple razón de que el la lastimaba con sus acciones, que realmente no la quería, que solo jugaba con ella, con sus sentimientos.

- no lo se stan, siento que lo quiero pero…

-¿pero?

- pero creo que solo estoy engañándome, creo que solo es un experimento.

-¿experimento?Acaso… ¿querías probar que se sentía ser homosexual?- dijo sobresaltado stan por escuchar eso de los labios de su amigo con mas sentimientos y respeto hacia los otros,¿Qué le había pasado a su pequeño amigo judío de hace 9 años? talvez la pubertad lo afecto ,o talvez las tonterías q muchos le metían en la cabeza que tenia debajo de aquella ushanka verde, stan no lo sabia pero quería ayudar a su amigo, a no caer en los juegos que Kenny usualmente usaba.

- talvez, pero estoy seguro que no es buena idea jugar con eso – dijo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza, estaba apenado, avergonzado.

- a pesar de jugar como Kenny, al menos piensas en las consecuencias – exclamo Stanley aliviado ya que su amigo al menos no estaba tan mal como un patán.

- eso creo

- ¡Kyle! – dijo una dulce voz a lo lejos mientras el dueño de esta se acercaba.

- hablando del rey de roma – menciono stan mientras veía como se acercaba el pequeño.

- h-hola S-Stanley – dijo aquel rubio.

- hola Tweek, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vengo a ver a Kyle

-entonces los dejo solos- dicho esto stan se alejo sabiendo que en ese lugar pronto habrá acción entre un pelirrojo y un rubio.

- te extrañe mucho mi pequeño _- _dijo Kyle mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

- yo también.

Después de saludarse, ellos decidieron tomarse de la mano e ir al parque donde pudieron regalarse besos entre palabras dulces que se decían.

Lo malo es que eso no duraría mucho…

_Al día siguiente…_

Todos en la escuela ya sabían del amorío que había entre Tweek Tweak y Kyle Broflovski, desde dogpoo hasta Eric Cartman, pero sobretodo, Craig Tucker.

- ojala te mueras broflovski – gruño para si mismo mientras hacia su típica seña con el dedo y observaba con rabia a aquel que le había quitado su amado _juguete._

- no deberías tener tanta rabia con el – dijo su amigo.

- tu cállate Token, que el problema no es contigo – aparto al pobre Donovan que solo quería tratar de ayudarlo mientras se largaba del lugar e iba con su otro _juguete._

- ¡Clyde!- grito el azabache.

- carajo – susurro el castaño –hola Craig

- déjate de idioteces y ven conmigo.

- ¿pero a donde?

- tu sígueme.

- de una vez te digo que no es mi culpa que Tweek te cambie por otro.

- lo se, pero ahora que no tengo a Tweek, puedo disfrutar mas tiempo contigo –susurro Craig al oído de Clyde mientras metía su helada y áspera mano debajo de la sudadera del castallo.

- entonces, disfrútalo - dijo Clyde antes de que comenzaran a entregarse a la pasión.

-gah Kyle n-no tan fuerte – dijo el rubio entre jadeos y gemidos.

- perdón –se disculpo el pelirrojo jadeante y sudoroso mientras observaba a su compañero en el placer.

- no te preocupes, tu sigue

- te amo Tweek

- yo también Kyle

Ambos siguieron con aquel acto de amor mientras se besaban y se decían cosas dulces y otras sin coherencia.

….

-Craig…-musito Clyde mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda desnuda de su _amante_, y este lo besaba con candente pasión y lo penetraba con algo de agresividad.

….

-gahh

- tranquilo

- c-claro - gimió Tweek entre los ataques que tenían su cuerpo y el de Kyle.

…

- C-Craig…C-Craig – gemía cada vez más alto y más excitado el joven Donovan al punto de llegar al clímax de aquel placer.

-Tweek…-grito Craig al mismo tiempo en el que el y Clyde llegaban a correrse.

…

- Jesucristo Craig…-grito aquel rubio mientras el y Kyle tenían un orgasmo mutuo.

…

_Minutos después _

Cuando termino su orgasmo, Clyde embozo una sonrisa triste y falsa, Craig solo se aparto de aquel que era su _juguete._

- será mejor que te vayas a casa – dijo el azabache mientras se vestía con sus prendas que yacían en el suelo.

- lo se, Craig… ¿sabes que te amo?- pregunto el castaño al momento de incorporarse y tomar sus prendas.

- déjate de tonterías, tu y yo sabemos que lo nuestro nunca pasara- respondió Craig con un tono frío pero certero con lo cual decidió irse de aquel lugar que solo fue para darse un placer falso, sin amor.

- claro, tu amas a Tweek Tweak, por eso te odio, Craig Tucker, porque nunca me darás una oportunidad- susurro el pobre Donovan con lagrimas en sus ojos que no se atrevía a soltar, Token tenia razón ,si se involucraba con Craig terminaría herido, pero no le hizo caso.

….

_2 horas después._

- ¿te sucede algo Kyle?- pregunto inocente el rubio mientras tomaba sorbos de aquel café que su pareja le había comprado.

- ¿porque lo dices?- exclamo Kyle tratando de olvidar lo que escucho en ese momento de placer.

-no has hablado mucho desde que estuvimos juntos en tu habitación.

- ahh, no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar Tweek.- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa que era forzada ya que a pesar de que ahora estaba seguro de que amaba a Tweek, talvez este no lo quería tanto como a Craig.

- lo siento si dije el nombre de Craig mientras teníamos sexo, pero…estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de relaciones solo con el – dijo Tweek mientras abrazaba a Kyle- pero a pesar de todo, yo te amo.

- yo también te amo Tweek – dijo mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a su pequeño rubio para después poderlo besar sin detenerse, mientras a lo lejos alguien los observaba.

- maldito seas Kyle.- susurro la voz de aquel azabache que era pareja de Tweek.

- ¡Craig hijo de puta!- grito una voz enfurecida a lo lejos.

- ¿que quieres hijo de puta? –gruño Tucker mientras hacia su típica señal con el dedo.

- no me jodas Tucker, se que le hiciste daño a Clyde y eso no te lo voy a perdonar.

- ¿así que fue la marica de Clyde a contarte? no me culpes, el claramente quería tener sexo conmigo.

- eres un hijo de puta

- y tu mi perra

- ya me cansaste –dicho esto, Token le dio un golpe en la cara al pelinegro logrando así que empezara una pelea la cual no llego a mucho ya que Clyde intervino.

- basta

- ¿así que tu le dijiste a Token de nuestro _juego_? – exclamo Craig algo furioso con el pobre castaño.

- el no me dijo nada Tucker, yo vi cuando te lo llevaste a aquel callejón después como tu saliste como si nada mientras Clyde estaba mal.-intervino Black en su defensa

- ja no es mi culpa que el sea un marica- dijo el azabache con un tono burlesco y una sonrisa cínica.

- ojala te mueras cabron – dijo Clyde mientras tomaba de la mano a Token y lo dejaban solo.

- pues lo están logrando – susurro Craig mientras seguía observando a Tweek y a Kyle besándose.

- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a que esos maricas se separen – dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro el cual sin pensarlo contesto con un impaciente si.

**Dios mío creo que este capitulo en una gran mierda T-T ****¿Que pasara con Tweek y Kyle? ¿Token y Clyde formaran una pareja? ¿Quién será el cómplice de Craig para separar a los tórtolos? Pues espero saberlo pronto :p**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo en leer mis tonterías :) ****Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas. ****Coman frutas y verduras y hagan ejercicio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Café Dulce Para Un Judío**

**Capitulo 3: eres como un café expresso**

Era una mañana helada, literalmente, el pavimento de las calles de south park estaba cubierto por una suave y blanca nieve, el cielo se veía totalmente despejado con algunos copos de nieve cayendo sobre las cabezas de los ciudadanos de aquel pueblito y Tweek Tweak y Kyle broflovski si que sabían mantenerse calidos.

- Jesucristo, si que eres un p-profesional en esto- musito Tweek con un hilo de aire que le quedo después de tantos gritos y jadeos en una noche de pasión.

- tu también Tweek –susurro el pelirrojo al oído de este mientras le dedicaba palabras tan dulces que lograban que aquel rubio se sonrojara.

- te amo Kyle – susurro Tweek mientras tomaba en sus calidas y suaves manos el rostro de su amor y acercaba esos labios con sabor a capuchino a los labios del judío.

….

-No es justo Wendy- sollozaba una voz femenina que hablaba con Testaburger por medio de un teléfono.

- se como te sientes, stan me termino dejando por la tonta de Rebecca –gruño algo molesta Testaburger.

- por lo menos a ti te dejo por una mujer, ¡a mi me dejo por un hombre! Y lo más doloroso es que no fue cualquier hombre, fue el adicto al café de Tweek. –musito bárbara con un nudo tan grande en la garganta que termino en llanto.

- no te preocupes, encontraras a alguien mejor. –consoló Wendy a su destrozada amiga mientras observaba a su _cómplice_.

- ¿ya tienen todo listo tu y _él?- _dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de aquel rostro que parecía de porcelana y no tenia ninguna imperfección.

- claro, mañana llevaremos a cabo lo planeado.

- me alegro, ese hijo de puta pagara por hacerme esto.- dicho esto ambas amigas terminaron con su conversación.

…

Craig POV

No sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar o con quien acudir, estaba solo, Tweek se fue con Kyle y Clyde con Token, soy un estupido por las tonterías que hago, me arrepiento de todo, si no hubiera tratado mal a tweekers, el seguiría conmigo pero no es así.

- tu eres como un café expresso Craig, no me dejas dormir cuando tomo demasiado – decía Tweek entre sollozos la ultima vez que hablamos. Es cierto, el café expresso no te deja dormir, al igual que el americano y otros mas, ¿a caso estoy hablando de café? Creo que el tweekers me pego esa manía.

Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, no te puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar aquellos cabellos rubios electrificados, tu sonrisa cuando hablábamos de cosas que te gustaban, cuando tomábamos café juntos, cuando te sonrojabas al escuchar un _te amo_ salir de mis labios, extraño tus ojos azules, tu aroma a café, el sabor de tus labios, te extraño con toda mi alma, extraño todo tu ser, pero las malditas drogas me convirtieron en un monstruo contigo y con Clyde, lo siento mucho.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación de aquel departamento que comparto con stan, estoy destrozado y decepcionado de mi mismo por perder a la persona que más lo quería en esta vida.

Ojala algún día me perdones mi pequeño tweekers…

….

Wendy POV

Bebe esta destrozada y con razón, a demás de que Kyle la hizo sufrir con sus _juegos_ también la dejo por un chico, no tengo nada en contra de Tweek pero la verdad creo que es buena idea ayudar a bebe con su plan de venganza a pesar de que ella quiere que Tweek este muerto no le voy a dar el gusto, el no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de Kyle ni Kyle de enamorarse de Tweek.

….

- ¡broflovski! – grito a lo lejos un azabache.

- que quieres Tuck…- antes de poder terminar el puño del Craig dio un fuerte golpe en su abdomen.

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo de puta? –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba lentamente de aquel golpe.

- tu me quitaste a mi tweekers y eso no te lo perdonare – termino Craig volviendo a dar un golpe al joven judío pero esta vez seria una patada.

- yo no te lo quite, el vino conmigo – sonrió Kyle mientras yacía en el frío pavimento.

- cállate hijo de perra – gruño Craig pero esta vez mas furioso por lo tanto descargo su ira con el judío.

…

_Unas semanas antes_

-Craig deberías dejar las drogas – dijo su nuevo amigo Kevin McCormick

- si yo las dejo tu vas a seguir con esto

- claro que no

- si claro, ya te creeré yo.

- ¡hermano! – dijo una pequeña a lo lejos

- me tengo que ir Craig

- piensa en Karen y deja las drogas y el alcohol – dijo serio Tucker.

- tu también piensa en tu hermana y déjalas –respondió serio el mayor de los McCormick mientras se iba con su hermana.

- eso trato- susurro para el mismo el pelinegro.

Craig Tucker estaba metido en las drogas desde que conoció a Kevin McCormick y además desde que empezaron sus problemas en su hogar, sus padres tenían típicos problemas de parejas y están cursando muchas peleas entre las cuales se mencionan mucho el divorció.

- ¿Qué haré sin mi rubí?- dijo entre sus pensamientos el joven Tucker mientras caminaba por las calles de South park, claramente el sabia que si se divorciaban sus padres, era obvio que no pelearan la custodia de Craig por ser mayor de edad pero si por la de hermana menor.

….

Tweek POV

Hace algunos d-días que veo a Craig muy alterado y p-preocupado gah, pero tiene razón, yo igual estaría así si mis padres se s-separaran, lo que no me gusta es que se este metiendo en las drogas y el alcohol gah, no le t-traerá nada bueno .Además…yo s-solo lo quiero gah ayudar.

…_._

_En el café de los Tweak_…

- deberías d-dejar las gah d-drogas – decía Tweek tan lindo y calmado como siempre.

- no lo entiendes Tweek, las drogas son lo único que calman mi ansiedad y mi tristeza, mi caso es como el tuyo solo que en lugar de café son anfetaminas, éxtasis, cerveza, bebidas energéticas y …

- y todo lo que gah contenga s-sustancias como la n-nicotina o el alcohol

- lamentablemente si.

- no te preocupes Craig, toma, bebe un poco de café.

- ¡no entiendes Tweek! No necesito tu estupido café, no necesito tu estupida lastima – gruño Craig y sin darse cuenta Tweek estaba temblando bruscamente en el piso, con fragmentos de aquellas tazas que tanto le gustaban al azabache, con liquido de aquel café hirviendo tan famoso que hacia Tweek y con un mejilla tornada en un tono carmesí.

- l-lo gah siento m-mucho Craig – fue lo ultimo que escucho el azabache antes de irse de aquel café, no era idiota así que sabia que había hecho algo mal y que no podría regresar a ese lugar al menos sin haber pedido una disculpa y dejar esas actitudes tan violentas.

….

Tweek POV

Lo s-sabia gah, bien le dije que no tenia que estar involucrado en esas s-sustancias, me preocupa, lo que acaba de pasar no fue su culpa… se que no estaba gah consiente además, yo lo o-obligue a que gah tomara ese c-café ¿no?

- Tweek ¿estas bien? – me p-pregunto mi madre preocupada mientras gah me incorporaba del piso de nuestro café y ella c-corría hacia mi.

- estoy gah b-bien mamá, no f-fue nada – dije sabiendo que no estaba bien, ni yo ni Craig, no se si puedo ayudarlo pero lo que m-me da mas tristeza pensar es…es… si el podrá superarlo. Espero que si.

_Días después…_

Pasaron los días desde aquel accidente en el café de mis padres y últimamente Craig se ha vuelto mas agresivo de lo normal, hasta me a pedido gah dinero para comprar sus drogas, pero lo que mas m-me molesta y entristece es saber que no esta consiente, que esta siendo consumido l-lentamente y lo peor es que me esta gah consumiendo junto a el, p-pienso en dejarlo pero… seria algo muy egoísta y podría v-verme como un cobarde. Oh Jesucristo

- es mucha presión – dije al no poder aguantar las lagrimas las cuales terminaron cayendo sobre el café que anteriormente compre, estaba solo, Token y Clyde fueron al cine y Craig…Jesucristo, Craig es un monstruo, es como un café expresso, no me deja dormir, lo quiero ayudar y no se deja, lo quiero dejar y no quiere, sinceramente estoy muy confundido, Craig no tiene la culpa, Craig es mi café expresso, me encanta pero no me deja dormir.

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 que espero les agrade, estoy segura que al igual q yo casi se tiraron al piso y gritaron por el suspenso en el que esta, lo se me ah pasado y de seguro están pensando '¿porque termina así el capitulo?'o algo así 'pobre Tweek' o 'Craig no mates a Kyle' bueno eso hize y creo :/**

**Les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo y que tratare de subirlo en esta semana el problema es que tengo exámenes y están evaluando los maestros así que me quitan tiempo con sus estupidas tareas que son como para un mes y la quieren al día siguiente -_- pero al menos ya saldré de vacaciones yupi :D ah y perdonen mi primer intento y fallido de los POV (point of view o algo asi) bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir y como siempre digo:**

**Se aceptan comentarios buenos o malos, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Y recuerden niños coman frutas y verduras ;) si lo se, estoy loca :P pero quien no lo esta :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Café Dulce Para Un Judío**

**Capitulo 4: Ponzoñosa pero no mortal.**

**E**ra una fría y nublada tarde, cuando Kyle y Tucker estaban en plena riña y todo por culpa del amor que tenían ambos hacia el joven Tweek Tweak, aquel joven de electrificados cabellos dorados, el que tenia ojos azules como el cielo, el que tenia un olor al café mas exquisito del pueblo se South park, aquel que en sus labios estaba el sabor de una gran variedad de café pero en especial, era el un dulce ángel, tal vez el ángel del café.

- eres un hijo de perra broflovski

- cállate, tu no eres una santa exactamente

- ya colmaste mi paciencia- grito Tucker mientras soltaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro de aquel judío.

-no me digas que tenias paciencia – sonrió Kyle mientras lanzaba una patada al abdomen del azabache.

- conmigo nadie juega broflovski

- ¿y quien dijo que estoy jugando contigo? Se que esto es divertido pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que me ganes y te quedes con Tweek.

- eres un desgraciado.

Fue así como siguieron con golpes, palabras hirientes y algunas verdades y mentiras hasta que un rubio llego a separarlos.

- por dios parecen nenas mariconas diciéndose que se acostaron con el novio de la otra – dijo aquel rubio que no era ni mas ni mas ni menos que Kenny McCormick, quien pasaba por aquella calle y por curiosidad termino encontrándose con los chicos.

- tu no te metas McCormick – jadeo Tucker mientras de su labio colgaba un hilo de sangre.

- pues ya lo estoy haciendo

- Kenny ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – musito difícilmente Kyle ya que tenia el labio partido.

- solo pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que se están peleando por algo sin sentido ni razón

- ¿como te atreves a decir que Tweek no es algo importante? – golpeo fuertemente Craig a Kenny, el cual sabia que, o este estaba loco o las drogas ya lo estaban consumiendo y no reaccionaba como se debe.

- eres un hijo de puta Craig, a lo que yo me refería es a que no deberían pelearse por el, si Tweek te dejo Tucker ya no hay nada que puedes hacer y en lugar de estar peleando con Kyle deberias estar peleando por tu hermana y por tu salud.- Kenny no era tonto a pesar de ser un pervertido y reprobar todas las materias pero conocía muchas cosas después de convivir mucho con otras personas y de a ver muerto muchas veces.

- Craig, Kenny tiene razón, ahora rubí necesita tu ayuda, tu necesitas ayuda.

- yo estoy bien – claramente el azabache mintió debido a que el sabia y estaba seguro que tenia un problema pero el maldito orgullo era el culpable de que Craig no pudiera hacer algo por el mismo.

- escucha a Kyle y a Kenny Craig, por favor. –dijo un rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- twekers…

Craig POV.

Nunca pensé que broflovski se supiera defender, talvez tanto entrenamiento con Stanley fue lo que lo hizo mas fuerte en fin, el hijo de perra no me quitara a Tweek, el no es lo suficientemente bueno para el y claro quien lo es? , Tweek es como un ángel, un jodido ángel que deje escapar, que perdí.

- tweekers…- fue lo único que salio de mis labios mientras lo veía acercase a mi una vez mas.

….

Era el día

Perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan de la joven Stevens

- bebe, creo que te estas excediendo con tu plan

- no digas tonterías Wendy, bien sabemos que tanto Kyle como Tweek se lo merecen, además, si Craig hace lo que le dije no tiene porque salir mal,- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- pero es demasiado podríamos hasta matar al pobre Tweek.

- Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, a veces dudo que seas la mejor de la clase.

- no me digas que realmente lo quieres lastimar.

- claro que si, por su culpa Kyle me dejo y eso que soy mucho mejor que todos

- eso no es cierto

- cállate tu solo me tienes envidia

- mira bárbara no pienso ayudarte en esto solo por que te quieres vengar además no es lo correcto

- entonces ¿no eres mi amiga?

- claro que soy tu amiga pero

- pero prefieres no arriesgarte por mi que eh sido tu mejor amiga desde la niñez

- estas delirando

- tu solo ayúdame con el puto plan Testaburger

- oblígame

….

- escucha a Kyle y a Kenny Craig, por favor.

- tweekers

- las drogas te e-están c-c-consumiendo y no es algo b-bueno

- creo q mejor los dejo solos – Kenny se marcho esperando q Tweek lograra hacer reflexionar al pendejo de Craig

- piensalo – fue lo ultimo q dijo el pelirrojo antes de irse, no con Kenny pero si a otro rumbo, donde pudiera observar a Craig por si le hacia algo al pobre Tweek.

- p-por favor

- trato y trato pero no puedo

- mírame a los ojos Craig

- no puedo – susurro el azabache, joder ¿por que era tan difícil ver a Tweek Tweak a los ojos?, simple, porque el rubio ayudo al azabache y hasta sufrió por el y el imbecil le dio la espalda, lo hirió y lo dejo escapar, Craig Tucker sabia q no lo merecía, pero también sabia que lo quería.

- no te p-preocupes, como tu m-me d-dijiste, yo soy f-fuerte y esto ya lo s-superare – Tweek lo dijo de una manera en la q le era aun mas difícil a Tucker verlo a los ojos, tenerlo en frente de el, porque el claramente recordó de lo que le dijo, lo que le prometió y ahora esa promesa la había roto.

_Flash back_

Era el café de los Tweak, era una tarde lluviosa de noviembre, Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak eran una linda pareja homosexual, como la de las q hay en South park.

- n-n s-se que h-hacer m-me siento tan débil, tan, tan… Jesucristo – Tweek no podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta que solo sus padres, los doctores del hospital y ahora Craig sabían por que.

- no es justo- sollozo aquel rubio que algunos días atrás se entero de que tenia un problema grave.

- no te preocupes Tweek, tu eres muy fuerte, lo superaras, además, yo estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites, te lo prometo.- Craig tomo la mano de su pareja, no lo dejaría ir a si de simple además siempre estaría con el, apoyándolo, cuidándolo.

- g-g-gracias Craig, no sabría que h-haría sin ti – el rubio correspondió el apretón de manos de su acompañante mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa característica de el.

- yo tampoco sabría que haría sin ti- Craig decidió tomar a el rubio entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos mientras al pobre Tweek se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

- gracias por apoyarme y quererme tanto, contigo cerca de mi, los infartos no serán nada.

….

_En __el presente._

- perdóname Tweek, perdóname por favor- Craig no podía soltar a Tweek de sus brazos y sobretodo, no dejaba de derramar lagrimas en la cabeza del rubio. ¿Es que acaso estaba drogado? La verdad no, solo estaba arrepentido.

- no t-te preocupes Craig, tu eres f-fuerte, todo estará m-mejor gah, te prometo que te ayudare y que estaré contigo siempre – Tweek al fin correspondió el abrazo del azabache, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas heridas, Craig pudo pedir perdón, pudo enfrentarse a su orgullo y así recuperar a la persona q mas quiere, y como en todas las historias, siempre hay un _'pero'…._

- te amo Tweek – que valor tuvo Craig para decir eso después de saber claramente de que Tweek ya no era mas su pareja, ahora era de broflovski.

- l-lo s-siento m-mucho p-p-pero…

- pero estas con broflovski…, a eso te refieres, ¿no?- todos saben que Tucker no es tonto, es más bien compulsivo y orgulloso, lo cual varias veces no lo deja pensar como debería.

Tweek solo se separo de los brazos de Craig para después asentir con la cabeza, el siempre fue amable y dulce y para el decirle a alguien algo tan cruel puede ser demasiada presión para el y para su moral.

- ya lo sabia yo… - con un nudo en la garganta pudo decir esas ultimas palabras antes que de que rompiera en llanto como una niñita llorona y mucho antes de darse cuenta que aquel rubio q tanto amaba se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando y todo por contribuir al plan de una perra.

….

_Minutos antes._

- mira Testaburger, tu no eres lo suficientemente genial para decirme que hacer o que no hacer así que o te bajas del deportivo o te vuelo la cabeza.-la líder de las porristas estaba loca y claro con mas razón, no podía aguantar que la dejaran por una chica inferior a ella y menos por un chico que no tiene nada de atractivo, todavía si fuera stan o Kenny era pasable para ella pero con Tweek, eso era pecado.

- no te atreverías, eh pasado aproximadamente 10 años contigo y se que eres una maldita cobarde como para hacerlo.- Wendy no se dejaría vencer por su '_amiga_', ella era valiente y razonaba sus ideas con mas lógica que las de bebe.

- tal vez no te pueda matar a ti, pero si puedo matar a Tweak- a Stevens ya nadie la podia detener, pero si podían ayudar a Tweek.

- bárbara no lo hagas

- cállate, el deportivo donde ambas chicas viajaban seguía en movimiento mientras bebe empujo fuera de esta a Wendy logrando que esta tuviera una muerte casi segura.

Pero no fue así…

- que hija de perra – Wendy se incorporaba lentamente del pavimento pero fue cuando una camioneta se dirigía a ella y esta no pudo reaccionar.

- ¿Wendy? – dijo el conductor para si mismo dentro del vehículo, logrando frenar a tiempo antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

- ¿Stanley? – la pelinegra dijo esto mientras levantaba la vista hacia el parabrisa fijándose que el conductor era nada mas ni nada menos que su ex novio.

- ¿Wendy que haces en medio de la carretera? – pregunto extrañado el azabache, ya que Testaburger era inteligente como para pararse en medio de los automóviles, además la veía tan hundida en sus pensamientos, cosa que en años de noviazgo con ella no pasaba, logrando que Stan se preocupara por ella.

- tenemos que salvar a Tweek

- ¿Tweek? ¿Salvarlo de que?

- de bárbara Stevens

Stanley estaba tan extrañado por las actitudes y las cosas que decía Wendy, hasta que ella misma le explico todo en el camino mientras buscaban a Tweek.

- todo fue mi culpa, yo… yo pensé que solo iba a hacerle una broma inofensiva a Tweek y a Kyle pero después me entere que en realidad quería matar al pobre y… no se que hacer- Wendy refugio su rostro en aquellos guantes que ese día traía, no aguantaba que la vieran en una actitud humillante, y menos Stanley, que ahora salía con la_ perra _de rebbeca, como decían bebe y ella.

- no pasa nada, tu no sabias, además estamos a tiempo de salvarlo, así que empieza a llamar a la policía.

- ¿a la policía? Pero…

- ella esta loca y si no la detenemos puede llegar a matar realmente a Tweek y tal vez a Kyle si es que se interpone, puede llegar a matar a cualquiera, hasta a ti.

- tenemos tiempo, la pistola que ella tiene no contiene balas reales, son solo pintura.

- menos mal.

….

_En el presente._

- joder, ¿no que tenia balas de pintura Wendy? – grito Stanley mientras veía a Craig tomando a Tweek en sus brazos y este estaba lleno de sangre.

- estoy segura que si.

- si que eres una tonta Wendy, ¿creías que yo iba a confiar en ti? No, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, tu misma lo dijiste, somos amigas desde haces 10 años – bebe le decía Wendy mientras sonreía maliciosamente y apoyaba la fría punta su arma a la frente de la pelinegra, se veía mas que segura para disparar.

- bárbara, déjalos en paz, soy yo a quien buscas, no a ellos…

….

Kyle POV

Realmente no tengo nada en contra de Craig, se que comete errores pero ¿quien no?, lo único que no le perdone fue que golpeara a Tweek pero después de que me entere que estaba en las drogas, se que no fue su culpa, no del todo.

-ya lo sabia yo…- fue lo ultimo que escuche de Craig antes de que gritara el nombre de Tweek, pero ese grito fue aterrador, se escuchaba angustia, sorpresa, tristeza y sobretodo, miedo… sentía miedo en la voz de Tucker cuando grito eso, y por lo tanto termine corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, no estaba tan lejos, estaba como a unos 20 pasos de ahí. Pero aun así, no olvidare lo que vi. Quede petrificado al ver a Tweek sangrando en los brazos de Tucker, y no, no eran celos, era lo mismo que sentía Craig, además vi como bárbara tenia en sus manos un arma, el arma con la que estaba apuntando a la cabeza a Wendy, su mejor amiga, y a lado de ella, estaba mi mejor amigo, Stanley, si la perra le hacia algo, juraría que la mataba doble vez, una por dispararle a mi amor, y otra por herir a Stanley y creo que otra vez por herir a Wendy y Tucker.

Es por eso que mejor decidí enfrentarla, no permitiría que hiriera a alguien por mi culpa, no soy un cobarde, pero tampoco soy el mejor de los guerreros.

- bárbara, déjalos en paz, soy yo a quien buscas, no a ellos…- estaba y sigo aterrado mientras decía eso, estaba prácticamente a unos pasos de mi muerte, lo que hace el amor…

….

_En el presente_

- tienes mucha razón, eres tu al que buscaba, pero claro, antes me tengo que deshacer de la basura…

- ¡no lo hagas! – fue lo ultimo que Kyle pudo gritar antes de que bebe disparara de nuevo su arma, ¿¡donde estaba la puta policía cuando se necesitaba!

- Stanley…

- Wendy…

- eres una maldita perra bebe.- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir su victima antes de caer, después de tantas cosas que pasaron, la puta le paga así.

- lo tomare como un cumplido querida.

- ¡Wendy! ¡! Wendy ¡! - era lo único que gritaba Stanley mientras Testaburger caía en sus brazos por culpa de una bala que atravesó su pecho, tal vez aproximadamente el hombro, o talvez el corazón.

- ¡!ella era tu compañera… era tu amiga…se preocupaba por ti maldita sea ¡!

- yo también lo era, pero si quieres algo déjalo ir…

- si, déjalo ir, mas no matalo- dijo irónicamente Stan.

- ¿no me digas que te duele verla así?, ¿que acaso no estabas con cotswolds?

- eso no tiene nada que ver con Wendy.

- claro que si, tu le rompiste el corazón,

- y tu le disparaste

- la tenia q librar de su sufrimiento de alguna manera

- bueno Kyle ahora es tu turno de sufrir

- hazlo…- Kyle temblaba, pero no era algo notorio, tenia lo ojos entrecerrados por que sabia que bebe con un arma era mas peligrosa que cualquier cosa, ya que había matado a Kenny una vez, y ahora había herido a Tweek y a Wendy a quema ropa, era un monstruo vestido de mujer.

- con mucho gusto…dijo bebe con su sonrisa loca y maliciosa, mientras dirigía su arma hacía el pelirrojo mientras este cerraba ligeramente los ojos, y recordaba todos sus buenos recuerdos, sus amigos, su familia, a las personas que quería, a sus compañeros, todo lo recordaba y solo por que sabia que ahí moriría.

Se escucho el disparo, logrando que los ojos de Stan y de Craig se abrieran de par en par al ver lo que sucedió, al ver quien estaba en el piso, sangrando, al igual que Wendy y Tweek.

- hija de puta…

- ¿creías que te iba a matar? Si que eres tonto, si lo hacia no tendría sentido, así no sufrirías por la muerte de Tweek y por la de tu amiga Wendy.

- tal vez… pero ahora el juego se acabo para ti – dijo Kyle irónico mientras embozaba una sonrisa que helo a bebe, ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de que sus amigos están inconscientes, tal vez muertos y que el tiene un brazo herido por una bala? Simple, Kyle tenia miedo, y fue lo único que le salio de sus labios al ver aliviado que los policías venían y consigo una ambulancia. Bárbara Stevens podría pudrirse en la cárcel, Kyle podría recuperarse y con suerte también lo podrían hacer la pelinegra y el rubio.

- mierda – fue lo ultimo que dijo bebe mientras salía corriendo de la escena del crimen, no dejaria que la arrestaran, no, no otra vez.

- ¿están bien chicos?- pregunto un paramédico mientras sus compañeros subían a Tweek y a Wendy a la ambulancia y ayudaban a Kyle con su brazo.

- si, algo preocupados pero bien – fue lo único que respondió Stanley por ambos, Craig estaba atónito, se veía destrozado, pero tenia razón para estarlo.

- todo estará bien, ellos son fuertes y tu también

- lo dices como si fuera cierto.

- es que es la verdad, si te esfuerzas tu podrás salir de las drogas

- ¿y tu como sabes de mi problema?

- no soy estupido Tucker, claramente se nota., además, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

- gracias Marsh, tratare de dejarlas.

- así se dice, ahora vamos con ellos al hospital.

….

_En el hospital_

- siento mucho haberte herido.

- no te preocupes, por lo menos ya te disculpaste con Tweek, y eso es lo importante.

- lo se

- sabes Craig, si quieres mi padre te puede ayudar con el problema que tienen tus padres

- ¿y como sabes eso?

- me dijeron por ahí, recuerda que las cosas al fina se saben

- ya me di cuenta

- ¿sin rencores? – Kyle extendió su brazo derecho, el que no estaba herido para poder reconciliarse con Tucker, ya que después de lo ocurrido ambos necesitan apoyarse mutuamente.

- sin rencores – Craig dio un fuerte apretón de manos entre la suya y la de Kyle, logrando asi una confianza y tal vez la base de una amistad o al menos un compañerismo.

….

_Dos semanas después_

_Kyle POV_

A Wendy Testaburger le dijeron que no podría hacer actividades deportivas o bruscas durante un tiempo, el disparo casi le pulveriza un hueso en el hombre y por eso ahora tiene que ir constantemente al doctor y llevar un yeso que no le permite hacer muchas cosas, por suerte fue el brazo izquierdo.

Además Wendy termino saliendo con Kenny, por lo tanto todos se quedaron con cara de WTF? En especial yo y Stanley ya que nunca lo imaginamos. Pero después nos dimos cuenta que no salían como pareja, el solo la acompañaba a sus consultas y ya, pero no dudo que algo entre ellos dos surja aunque Cartman esta cabreado, pero es típico de el. Además termino saliendo con patty Nelson.

A Tweek Tweak le dijeron que estaba bien, que gracias a la bala ahora podrá su corazón bombear la sangre necesaria sin excederse o limitarse por lo tanto ahora no tendrá tantos infartos como antes, solo que ahora va a tener que ir a rehabilitación para que su espalda sane completamente.

Craig Tucker fue a un grupo donde lo podían ayudar con su adicción a las drogas, gracias a la ayuda que le otorgaron sus amigos como Clyde, Token, Tweek y jimmy entre otros como Stanley y Wendy, el pudo superar esa adicción y salir adelante gracias a la ayuda especial que le dio Kyle y su padre, los padres de Tucker si se divorciaron, pero al menos su hermana rubí lo puede visitar y el a ella, hasta hay días en los que hacen una pijama y ven películas de terror. Además Craig termino saliendo con una chica que resulto ser amiga de Clyde.

Clyde y Token salieron un tiempo, lo cual no me sorprende, ya que se veia algo entre ellos dos, actualmente ambos salen juntos pero a veces por las estupideces de Clyde terminan alejándose y tratándose solo como amigos.

Stan sigue con su vida de soltero ya que rebecca y el terminaron debido a que no resulto su relación.

Bebe fue atrapada y llevada a prisión por intento de homicidio, era de esperarse, trate de reconciliarme con ella y pedir perdón por todo lo que le hice pero ella aun no me perdona, pero voy a seguir intentando, es por eso que al menos una vez a la semana la visito, al menos así no se sentirá tan sola aunque también sus amigas y amigos. Lo raro es que Wendy y Tweek la visitan aunque creo que Wendy solo lo hace por lastima y Tweek…pues así es el.

Y pues Tweek y yo seguimos siendo pareja, mis amigos y sus amigos ya lo aceptaron, hasta Tucker, la verdad me alegro que todo este bien por ahora y espero que sigua así, mientras tanto tengo que ir al concierto de navidad de la banda que tanto nos gusta a ambos, tanto que podríamos decir que es nuestra favorita, como adoro a ese chico, tanto que lo amo.

**Perdónenme o maténme si rompí mi promesa de subirlo en una semana, pero es que en vacaciones me da una flojera enorme, además no me llegaba la inspiración -_- y me distraía muy fácil :p en fin. ****El final creo q no fue algo muy bueno pero me esforcé, si quieren trato de hacer un epilogo aunq igual y termina peor :/ pero la intención cuenta. ****Ya saben que todos los comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones para un nuevo fic, etc. Son bienvenidos :9 ah y coman frutas y verduras y sobre todo:**

**\^-^/ _FELIZ NAVIDAD_ \^-^/ _Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_ \^-^/**

**me emociono :3 jajaja :p**


End file.
